


Starlight

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing, Summer Night Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt comes home to find Karen on the roof stargazing.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for this prompt, Irelandhoneybee.

Summer days in New York were one of Matt’s worst mundane nightmares. The city was noisier and smellier and there was no way he could escape from the voices of the restless and sweaty tourists, the air conditioners that wouldn’t stop buzzing and the whiny locals that mumbled nonstop about wanting to leave their stuffy office and get home. Every part and person in the city seemed to urge to be in his limelight unaware of to what extent they were all enveloping him. 

Summer nights were different, though. Despite the intense smell of the garbage that awaited to be driven away, the air was much lighter and, if it was cool enough, it seemed to wipe away the weariness everyone had been through during the day. The buzzing and the whining were almost silenced by the cheerful people that were walking down the street and the domesticity that sprang out of most windows in the city. 

Sometimes even crime was lighter too, as if it wanted to give him the short summer breaks he so much needed and deserved. Those nights he would only patrol for a couple of hours, there was no need to be out when everything was that calm. He would keep under wraps that there was this other reason that was becoming more and more irresistible: Karen’s steady and calm breathing luring him from blocks away. 

One of those summer nights, like many others, he got home to find her on the rooftop, contemplating the night sky. The moment his feet touched the floor he could smell the red wine in the glass she was holding and he sensed the liquid swinging as she moved it before taking it to her lips. He smirked knowing he would soon be tasting it on her lips, caressing them with his as his fingertips took their time to touch her soft skin. 

“Hi there,” he whispered, startling her. She was that captivated by the night sky. 

“You’re home early,” she said taking his mask off and checking on him, making sure the reason why he was back so soon was not because he was hurt. 

“It’s been a quiet night,” he added smiling and letting her place her hands here and there, examining him. 

“You can’t go on wearing this suit,” she complained as she kissed him, ”you need to get yourself a proper one again, this one is—” she stopped talking to concentrate on the feeling of the black cloth under her fingers, her hands going from his shoulder to the hem of his pants. 

He knew she was right. It had been almost two weeks since they managed to take Melvin out of prison and there was no reason to keep waiting, using his old outfit was far too risky. He would pay him a visit the following day and get a new one, a safer one. He would put the old suit back in the chest, where it belonged. Except he knew the things that suit did to her. Maybe he should get a new suit done for his patrolling and save the old one for their other night activities. 

He smirked at his own train of thought and nodded at her as he placed his arms around her waist to hold her closer. 

“I will,” he said closing the gap between them with a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck, careful not to spill the wine that there was still in her glass. 

“You want some wine?” She asked already loving the answer she was expecting to get. 

“No, this is better,” he whispered and kissed her again. 

She loved that he would say that every time, as if he could not get enough of her. She was so happy she was not the only one who was always eager for more.

After a few minutes of kissing, he moved to lean on the wall, turning her to hold her from behind so she could go back to what she was doing before he got there. 

“Is it a starry night?” He asked kissing her neck as she moved her head up to look at the sky. 

“It’s difficult to tell in this city. That’s one of the few things that were easier in Vermont.”

“But I heard there’s no moon tonight.”

“Yeah, no moon, only the lights of millions of people around us,” she laughed, “but still, I love it here.”

“In the city?”

“I meant here, stargazing on this rooftop, with you. But sure, that too,” she sighed.

He hummed happily and held her a bit closer to let her know that he loved it too. 

“Any visible stars tonight?”

“It’s surprisingly clear, actually. I think I can tell Saturn and Jupiter.” 

“That’s nice,” he answered taking his time to leave soft kisses on her neck, making her see some other kind of stars. 

“So… you said it’s been quiet tonight?” She asked changing the subject. 

She knew he loved it when he came home to find her contemplating the sky, but she couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty knowing how much he missed it. 

“Yes,” he said in between kisses. 

“Tell me about it,” she demanded turning around to look at him and laughed when he leaned his head on the wall and snorted as if he were a little boy whose favourite toy had been taken away. 

“Come on, you can go back to your kissing when you tell me,” she said laughing. 

He let out a soft laugh and nodded. 

“Ok, so there was this teenager who was probably trying to mug for the very first time—”

“Trying?”

“Well, he ran away the moment he saw me,” he said shrugging. 

“That’s my boy. So intimidating he does not even need to fight,” she boasted smiling. 

“He was just a kid.”

“But he had a gun?”

“Yes, but I don’t think he knew how to use it. He had forgotten to take the safety off.”

“Maybe he was hoping not to use it.”

“Maybe. But the way he was holding it... he’s not used to holding guns.”

“I’m still amazed at how you know that kind of stuff,” she said proudly and gave him a peck. “Ok, what else?”

He smiled. He loved how much she was not only ok with what he was doing, but also proud of him, of his abilities, of his stubbornness and his endless fights both in court and in the streets. He would have never dared to dream to find someone like her, who would love his night suits as much as his morning ones. 

“Well, there was some shooting in the middle of a cartel meeting, but the police probably knew about it because they got there before I did.”

“You see why you need your suit back, right?” 

“I know. I told you I’ll talk to Melvin. Tomorrow, ok?”

She nodded rubbing her nose against his. 

“Ok. Was that all?”

“No, there was also a sexual assault, but it’s ok, nothing happened,” he explained as he felt her getting tense. “That woman knew how to fight and stopped him before he had the chance to start.”

She sighed in relief. 

“The way she moved you could tell she’s good at self-defense. He was on the floor before he even knew what was going on,” he said laughing. “All I did was phone the police to make her stop. Otherwise that asshole’s lawyer would be pressing charges against her now.”

“Good. That’s good,” she said with a smile. 

“What? What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, it’s just... You know what we do is dangerous and… don’t get me wrong, I don’t intend to get rid of my gun, but maybe… maybe I should learn some of those techniques myself.”

“You know I could teach you, right?”

“That wouldn’t work, Matt. But I was thinking maybe Colleen could.”

“And why not me?” He asked pouting. 

“Because,” she said laughing, ”whenever we’ve tried that, I’ve never been able to leave my clothes on for more than a few minutes, Matt, and I think—” she emphasised her words tapping his chest with her forefinger, “I think that’s the whole point of it.”

“Actually,” he corrected her teasing her, “I think you’re completely missing the point here.” 

“Am I?” She breathed pressing him against the wall and biting her lower lip. 

He moved his hips towards hers, one of his hands moving to the nape of her neck, the other one to her butt to pull her against him. 

“Why don’t we go downstairs and I show you what my point is?” He whispered. 

“I would love to—”

The moment he heard her saying those words, he let out a laugh and shook his head. He knew he’d be hearing her torture him with that all his life. He really hoped she’d be torturing him with that all his life. 

“No more buts, Karen,” he said smiling and taking her hand. “Come on, let me show you.”

She lowered her head and smiled as she let him lead the way downstairs.

“You know… maybe the city is too lit for you to stargaze,” he said, “but I’m going to make sure you see a whole firmament of stars tonight.”


End file.
